The Adventures of Yuuki
by vanila-chan
Summary: SPOILERS-Chapter 59-SPOILERS What I'm hoping will happen after the end of chapter 59, Yuuki turns back into a little girl of 5 thanks to the speciality of the Touma clan. So now Aidou and Zero have to babysit her! Read to see what happens.
1. The change

SPOiLER-Chap 59

* * *

It hurt so much, the spikes that pierced through her heart, but she was a pureblood vampire, she wouldn t die from a wound like this. That person walking out of the cemetery.... that smell he looks so much like ZERO?! Then everything went blurry and the next thing she knew she was engulfed in a white smoke.

Aidou stood there shocked and anticipated what would happen next Kaname was sooo gonna kill him! Zero, could feel his vampire aching for the blood that came from Yuuki but at the same time he could feel a reluctant rising anxiety for her, _what just happened?_ The smoke cleared and there stood a 5 year old girl.

"Ehhh? Where am I?" the little girl asked, looking around her she saw what she had saw in so many of the paintings back home her Onii-san would show her so she could know more about the Outside world, "Am I outside?!!"

"Uhhh Yuuki-sama..."

"Who are you?"

"I m Aidou of course!"

"Vampire, I think she lost her memories." Zero said walking up to the pair.

"Ehehehe, that is the speciality of the Touma clans, we can bring people and vampires back to an age when they are vulnerable."

"Bastard! Change Yuuki-sama back!"

"Can t even if I wanted to, bahahahahahahahahahaha byee~!!" with that the vampire disappeared into a group of bats.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Bring her to find Kaname I guess."

"Noooo!! I dunt waanna find Onii-sama yet! I waanna look around cos mummy and daddy never let me go out to see the outside world!"

"But, Yuuki-sama, Kaname s gonna be worried."

"Then tell Onii-sama that I'm okay!"

"Yuuki, be a good girl now."

"No!!"

"Well see ya I'm going than bloodsucker. Have fun dealing with a 5 year old."

"Waaiiit! Nii-san!" Zero turned around to be glomped on the leg by Yuuki, with big puppy dog eyes she said, "That guy's a meanie, can you take me around to see the world?" Zero could never resist those puppy dog eyes, he had usually gave in to Yuuki whenever she pulled the puppy dog eyes on him back when they were kids.

"Finee."

"Yayyyyy!!! You are a nice nii-san!" she yelled in a sing-song voice, "not like that meanie over there" she pouted.

"Agghhh! Kaname's gonna killlll mee!!" Aidou cried to the sky and whoever else would listen to him, "Agghhhh!! Cruel, cruel eviiilll world!!!"

"Vampire, come with us, there needs to be someone to take Yuuki back to her house." Aidou looked hesitantly then reluctantly followed, at least he could be there to protect Yuuki-sama if some other pureblood decided to get to her

* * *

Kaname looked from his special spying bats, he sighed fustratedly, the annoying Touma clan, ohh well it wasn't like this was permanent though, this spell should wear off by the end of the next day. But yes, Aidou was definitely dead when he got his hands on him, what if it had been some other physchotic vampire that was going to kill Yuuki? He made a mental note to find his 1000 ways to torture a vampie book (Poor Aidou!) .Then he smiled at how cute Yuuki was, then he frowned, he didn't remember Yuuki being this stubborn when she was five. Looks like even though she has became her 5 year old self again, she still had her 16 year old stubbornness. Then there was Zero…. Looks like he has temporarily forgotten his hate for vampires, but he should still keep a close eye on Zero… just in case.

* * *

"Nii-san…"

"You can call me Zero."

"Zero nii-san,"

"Yes?"

"What's that nice looking cart where people are taking out pretty coloured blobs of snowy ice things and licking them?"

"It's an ice-cream"

Yuuki's eyes widened in amazement, "Woooowww!!"

"Haven't you have one before?"

"Nope! Mummy and daddy never let me to go to the outside world, they keep saying its to keep me safe." She pouted.

"Would you like me to buy you one?"

"Will you really?" Yuuki asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course." He said allowing himself to smile a small smile.

"Yayyy!! Zero nii-san is the best!"

_Kids! They were just happy about anything, was he like this when he was little? _Zero wondered.

"What flavour would you want?"

Yuuki gave all the ice-cream a look over and got into a thinking face, then she suddenly had a brilliant idea, "All of them!!"

"Yuuki-sama you can't eat them all!" Where did Aidou come from?? Was he with them the whole time?

"Hmph. Meanie-poop!!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Kid, how bout I let you try the flavours first before you choose?" Mr Ice-cream man said.

"Ok!!"

After trying all the flavours over a few times, Yuuki finally decided on a chocolate crunch, strawberry and a rainbow and Aidou paid for it since Zero just realised he was broke. But after she went through half of her ice cream, she decided she was full and shoved the rest of it to Aidou.

"So where do you want to go now?" Zero asked.

"Mmmmmm….. To the Park!!"

"Sure."

"Mummy has shown me pictures of parks before, they are so pretty and full of flowers than there's always butterflies flying around and birds singing!! Ohh and Kanme Onii-san said there were also squirrels climbing around on trees eating nuts, he said he once met a rabid squirrel….. and after that Kaname Onii-san never liked squirrels again!!" Zero put a hand over his mouth in attempts to stop himself from chuckling, who would have thought that the mighty pureblood heir feared by many would be afraid of squirrels? Aidou's mouth was wide open with shock and almost dropped the ice cream he was eating- the leftovers of Yuuki.

They had been listening to Yuuki's story so keenly that they hadn't even realised that they had already reached the park.

"Waaa!! Its so pretty!!!" Then something landed on her nose, she attempted and failed trying to go cross-eyed to see what it was. As she put her hand on her nose it flew up , it was a butterfly! A pretty blue butterfly! She giggled and started chasing the butterfly around the flower bed of red, yellow, pink, blue, purple, orange and all the colours of the rainbow. With a sigh, Zero ran after her while Aidou was suffering from a brain-freeze.

While Aidou was still recovering from the evils of ice-creams, Yuuki had managed to chase the butterfly all the way to an empty playground and fell over a set of swings.

"Owwwwwiiiee!!!"

"Yuuki are you ok?"

"My leg huuurts!" she said her eyes shining from the tears threatening to fall.

"There, there don't cry."

"Will you kiss it to make it better?"

"….."

"Mummy and onii-sama always does it and it always feel better afterwards."

"Finee…" and he gave her a small peck on the cheek, "All better now?"

"Yuuupp!!" she chirped as she jumped up. Then she looked around at the playground, she was getting excited, she had seen this place many times before in the story books. Ther it was!! The… AWESOME SEE-SAW!!

"Zero-niiii!!! Play with me on da see-saww!!" Yuuki shrieked happily as she dragged him to it. And they went up and up and and down and up and up and up and down and up and up and- think you got the picture, it didn't last that long as Yuuki saw other amazing rides, the slide, the flying fox, the swing, what a fun place the outside world was~ As it was starting to get dark, Aidou finally caught up with them.

"I thought you had vampire ice powers, how did you get a brain freeze idiot??" Zero asked with a slight smug tone to it as they walked back to the village with Yuuki asleep snugly in his arms.

"Shut up hunter." Aidou shot back, refraining himself from saying 'What kind of vampire hunter is a vampire himself?' He didn't need Zero to get pissed right now, not without endangering Yuuki-sama.

"Since it's getting late and Yuuki is tired anyway, we should just sleep in a hotel tonight, you can take her back to the Kuran mansion tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

They finally got to the inn, but there was just one tiny little problem.

"No, Yuuki can come with me because I know her since we were little!"

"No! I should! Kaname-sama said I was to be in charge of her!"

"So? She doesn't even like you! She thinks you're a meanie poop!"

"You-"

"QUIET!! I won't allow you to disturb my guests staying at this hotel, since you 2 cannot decide who will stay with this little girl," chucking a key square onto Aidou's head

"Ouchh!! Heyy!! That really hurts lady!"

Ignoring Aidou, she continued, "You three can stay in a room together!"

Sighing Zero bent over to pick up the key that had bounced off Aidou's head and onto the floor with the still sleeping Yuuki in his arms, how she could still stay sound asleep in this ruckus was beyond him.

When they got into the room, there were two beds. One single bed, one double bed. Well, this was going to be a little bit of a problem won't it?

"You are not sleeping next to Yuuki." Aidou said firmly, speaking out the same thoughts that were in Zero's head.

"Nor are you."

"Well…"

And the fight begins. Serveral hours later, 5 minutes to midnight, the both agreed that Yuuki should sleep in the single bed while the two of them would sleep on the double bed. Well this will give their fangirls something to faint/nosebleed over.

* * *

That's the end^^

This is prob just going to be a two-shot or something

*Gasps** What will happen the next morning??


	2. Lost

The next morning Zero woke up to snaps and flashes of bright light, he groaned and turned over and hit something else, wondering what it was he opened his eyes to see blue eyes glaring at him in surprise and mortification.

"Wow!! I didn't know you two were gay!!"

_Ohhhh craap._

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!" Aidou screamed, "ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HIM!!!"

Zero jumped out of bed at once as Aidou ran to the bathroom to take a shower to rid himself of Level E vampire and hunter germs. Zero just stared in surprise at the happy fangirling Yuuki of 12 with a camera standing before him . "Yuuki?!!"

"Yea Zero?"

"But….You were just 5!"

"Yes, I was 5 like 7 years ago. But why didn't you tell me you were gay earlier?"

"I am NOT gay!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But since when did we come out here for a vacation? And whyyyy didn't Kaname-sama come along with us? Ohh! And shouldn't Aidou-senpai be at the academy now…omigosh!! I can't wait till I turn 15! Then I'll be going to Cross Academy with Kaname-sama!! Anyway back to my original question, I don't ever remember coming out here, I remember we were back at home and going to bed… and WOAHH!! ZERO!! Since when have you became this tall?!! Gawsh it seemed like you were just my height yesterday, I mean literally! And now you're like 3 heads taller than me!!"

"…" _Where to start? How was he going to explain all this to Yuuki?_ "It's a long story." _Ohh well stuff the explaining, she would probably turn 16 again soon._

"Whatever than… do you think we should go back home? Chairman would probably be worried we came out here." They couldn't go back 'home' now, since it was on the school grounds, if other vampires knew that she was transformed back to her 12 year old self, there would be a lot of trouble, other vampires might take advantage of her weakened state and kill her or take her blood plus 'home' would be a 2-day trip from where they were now.

"Ummm… the chairman said we could have a day off."

"Ohh really? Cool! Let's go around town than!!"

"Sure. Where do you want to get breakfast?"

"The cake shop~~" she sang as she danced around the room in joy, they were on a vacation!

Soon the two of them were settled down in a cake shop, Yuuki was merrily eating away at her vanilla strawberry shortcake and gulping down hot chocolate while Zero had a two-shot black coffee, he had a feeling he was forgetting something but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"OHMYGOSHHHH!!! AIDOU SENPAI!!!" Yuuki suddenly yelled, jumping up from her chair. _So that's what he was forgetting…

* * *

_

Back in the hotel room, Aidou stepped out of the bathroom, "Hey, I'm ready."

------SILENCE….-------

"Where's everyone??"

* * *

Yuuki panickedly, started dragging Zero back with her to the hotel, _Ohmigwad ohmigwad, Adiou-senpai's going to be so pissed!!_

"Slow down Yuuki, the bloodsucker would be fine."

"Aidou-senpai's going to be soo angry!! I want to make a good impression when I finally start the high school part of the academy!!"

Zero gave a sigh as they turned into another alleyway.

"Ummm…Zero?"

"Yes?"

"...I think we're lost.."

Zero could slap himself for this, how could he ever forget about Yuuki's _awesome_ sense of direction which had once taken them to a gay pub when they were heading home from the park. That event had scarred him for life.

"Come on, we'll just retrace our steps,"

"Sure, this way."

Thirty minutes later, they were more lost than they were before, wandering through the maze of alleyways, "Why did I trust you to get us unlost?"

"Shut up Zero. Hmmm… but I wonder what this place is, how bout we ask some friendly locals to get us out of here."

"Hnn…" He had really hoped they hadn't need to do that, but seems like they had no other choice, with another aggravated sigh, he nodded, "I'll do the asking." He didn't want anyone to come in contact with her in her 12 year old form to come in contact with some vampire that might recognise her by accident after all.

Yuuki gave him a surprised look, "Okay then."

"Why so surprised?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's just surprising that you would volunteer to talk to people since you're usually being emo off in you own world."

"…Thanks, you're a great friend."

"I know." X)

With another sigh- yes he sighs a lot cos I he doesn't have anything else to say- he went up to a lady who was watering plants outside her narrow doorstep, "Excuse me, do you know how me and my friend over there can get out of these alleyways, onto the main street?"

"Sure my darling," the woman said with a smile, and in the next second her face instantly mutated into the face of a Level E. Zero jumped back and quickly whipped out his Bloody rose and shot the woman, she fell dead instantly.

"Umm… Zero…"

"Yes?"

He turned around to see that he and Yuuki holding her artemis, against a possibly over 100 level Es, they were surrounded.

* * *

End of the chappie~~

Yuukis 12 now, cos the Touma speciality thing is starting to wear off... btw have you read the latest chappie yet(i think it was 60)? There was a bit of time when zero and yuuki became happy friends again~

...and then yuuki ran away D=

Mmmm.... anyways, hope you like it=D

Was it good? I wasnt sure what to write so i just made them get lost and be attacked by vampires, I'm not really sure what to do next, so please comment, review by clicking on the green button down there and give some ideas^_^


	3. The END

**Zero::** This tis Matsuri Hino-sensei's AWESOME manga =_=

**V::** he's a very grumpy person=O

**Zero::**glaaaaaaarres::

* * *

Zero fired off at the vampires, many of them fell, but they just kept on coming, just their luck to wonder into a nest of Level Es huh? Yuuki so far was keeping up with the vampires pretty well, but she still wasn't as experienced in fighting vampires as her 16 year old self was.

"^&((^%," Zero muttered as the two of them were now fighting back to back, just their luck to walk into the mini village of the Level E vampires, Zero was the most bestest and awesomest ever vampire hunter in the world, but he was still human….half of it anyway, and he couldn't fight them all of.

"Kyaa!"

Zero quickly turned around at Yuuki's sudden cry, and to his horror, she had a slash across her arm. The Level Es-other than Zero- went crazy all at once, "_**WHAAT SWWEEEEEEETTTT SMEEELLINNNGG BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!**_" one of them screeched, as they all started to pounce onto Yuuki, Zero quickly pushed her into the wall, as he valiantly tried to defend her and shoot as many Level Es as possible, he could feel his flesh being torn apart by their sharp vampire teeth, but he didn't care. "ZEROO!" he could hear Yuuki's horrified scream, but he ignored her as he fought on, was there an end to all these vampires?

Suddenly all the raving hungry vampires turned into ice statues and shattered to millions of pieces, "Aidou," he nodded in acknowledgement to the blonde vampire, then he felt himself losing consciousness, "ZEEEROOOO!" was the last thing he heard before he fell into darkness.

When he woke up again, he was staring into an elaborately painted ceiling, beautiful red roses adorned it, his eyes traced over them over and over again. Then it was time to get up, deciding from the gradually fading light of the room, it was about time for the sun to set, as sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room, he concluded that he was at some extremely rich person's house, then _that_ smell caught his nose, it couldn't be that he was there…?

The door opened, and in came Yuuki carrying a tray, "I see you're awake Zero." She smiled, she was back to her 16 year old self again. Zero nodded, and got up, he was itching to leave this mansion of the vampires.

He felt a hand grab his, "Have something before you leave, you've been out for 7 hours already, you must be hungry." She said softly. He paused to considered her offer, as much as he wanted to leave the mansion, he desperately needed some food, he was staaarving.

Hmm…. Cake, a chocolate cake with heart shaped strawberries on it, Yuuki knew he didn't like sweets, but this was the same thing she had baked for Kaname when she was 12, on Valentine 's Day, when she decided she was too shy to give it to Kaname, she gave it to him instead.

"Is this supposed to be for Kaname?" he asked neutrally, keeping all annoyance out of his voice.

"No, it's for you."

"Hnn."

"Do you still remember the Valentine's day cake I baked when I was 12?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"I actually baked it for you, you thought I baked it for Kaname-senpai, but I really never intended to make it for him."

Zero nodded, not knowing how to react, he had this strange happy feeling, a wave of nostalgia washed over him as he thought back to the days before Yuuki turned vampire, and the time he spent with her yesterday till this morning, it was all back to their polite tense conversations now. He finished the cake in silence and stood up, she took him down to the front gates of the mansion and let him out.

"Bye." He said, feeling a little awkward.

"See you, Zero." She smiled, that stupid un-Yuuki like smile that he wasn't used to seeing. He took one more look at her, drinking in every bit of her he could see, than walked off, not turning back.

* * *

Yuuki just stood there, as she stared at the retreating figure of Zero getting further and further, tears finally fell from her eyes as he dissapeared from sight, why did she feel so sad?

* * *

_See You. Will we ever meet again?_

* * *

Nnnnnn X3X

Yesh. I know I finally wrote this cX

sorry for the delay, had exams and all that stupit crap, and yah, i realised this chappie not exactly a funny, happy one, and is kinda depressive, but after yuuki goes vampire, it does get pretty depressive=O

anyways i might change the ending to something happier if i get into a random happy mood...


End file.
